the_general_grievous_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Revenge of Obi-Wan
Chapter 1: Battle on Kamino Yoda and Obi-Wan went to Kamino to speak to the Kaminoians. Too many clone troopers had died. They needed reinforcements. They brought Captain Rex too but little did they know he had a tracking device on him. Grievous was on his ship when a battle droid commander came up to him. "The tracker landed," it said, "he and 2 Jedi are on Kamino." "Excellent!" Grievous said. "Get me your finest battle droids. cough We are heading to Kamino. The Kaminoians scanned Captain Rex and made 5,000 more troopers. Just as they were leaving a blue ship flew above them and Grievous jumped out. "General Kenobi," said Grievous, "we meet again. And this time I will win. cough." He pulled out 2 of his lightsabers. One was blue and one was green. He spun them around and walked towards him. Yoda flipped over Grievous and cut off one of his arms. Now he only had a blue lightsaber. He blocked Yoda's next attack and cut off one of Obi-Wan fingers. Obi-Wan was in pain but he used the the force to throw Grievous back in Yoda's green lightsaber. His other arm was cut off. Rex shot at him but missed. Grievous ran back into his ship. Now Obi-Wan and Grievous needed revenge. The new clones, Rex, Obi-Wan and Yoda went to Coursant. One clone spoke to Yoda saying he was V8-927. Obi-Wan said his nickname would be Vexter. In Grievous's lair Grievous spoke of how the Jedi were building a base on Hoth for clone trooper training. He would destroy it before the Jedi could finish building it. Chapter 2: Vexter's Army Mace Windu and Obi-Wan both looked at the plans for the new base on Hoth. A hologram of the base appered. There was a dome conectedd to other domes with tubes. There were guarding posts at the sides of each. "What about the landing pads," said Obi-Wan, "where will the incoming ships land?" "We haven't worked out the details yet but-" Mace was cut off by the sound of the door slamingg open. Vexter came in with a new clone. "I have been made the leader of the new clone army along with V7-3459 or Arazes for short, as coleader." said Vexter. "Great." said Obi-Wan, "Send 100 clones to the new base. They will guard it and run tests on it." Vexter and Arazes left the room. "Ok," Mace continued, "So the landing pad could be the top of the canyon near by. It has a flat top an light from the crystals planted on top." Meanwhile Grievous sent 8000 battle droids to Hoth along with him. Vexter and his men had just arrived when a ship blew up a dome. Vexter's army shot at the ship. Battle droids came out of the ship firing at the clones. A clone named Ja was shot down. Soon more went down too. The clones were outnumbered and Grievous jumped out of his ship. The Ice War had begun and the rebublic was losing! Obi-Wan got in his ship and flew to Hoth. Now he would get his revenge. Chapter 3: The Ice War Obi-Wan jumped out of his ship. He swung his lightsaber and battled Grievous. Their lightsabers hit together. One clone trooper shot at Grievous, but he was able to deflect it. The laser shot back killing the clone. Vexter came over and shot but Grievous deflected it too. It shot back but Vexter escaped. 10 troopers shot and 8 died. There're lightsabers banged down, up, sideways! Then Vexter took 2 shots at the general from different angles. One hit his back. He roared then swung at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan dodged it. One droid was about to shoot at Obi-Wan but Arazes shot the droid before it could shoot. All seemed lost when it was 30 clones against 700 droids. Then a orange ship came. Mace and 100 more clones were on it. One of them was Rex. Mace and the clones jumped of the ship. Droids were shot here and there. Mace helped Obi-Wan fight Grievous. They both swung and Mace hit him along with 2 clones. Grievous retreated back to his ship. Only one droid remained and Mace sliced it with his lightsaber. But the Ice War wasn't over because it would continue in the North Pole of Naboo. Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon